Adhesive tapes have been useful in a variety of industrial and automotive applications. Double sided adhesive tapes have been used to bond together a variety of substrates or surfaces and are particularly useful for industrial and automotive applications. Double-sided adhesive tapes having a pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) on both sides (e.g., in the form of a foam core with a pressure sensitive adhesive on each side) have been found useful in bonding together substrates of similar or dissimilar materials
Such double-sided attachment tapes are typically manufactured in wide sheets, laminated onto a release liner of matching width to form an adhesive sheet assembly, and then wound into a roll. The resulting wide adhesive roll assembly is then converted or separated (e.g., by slitting) into a plurality of narrower rolls of tape assembly having the same width or varying widths, depending on the intended use(s) of the adhesive tape.
There is a continuing need for improvements to such double-sided adhesive tape assemblies. The present invention is such an improvement.